


Egy kis kép

by blu_rin



Category: Jrock, UNiTE (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 09:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14102439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blu_rin/pseuds/blu_rin
Summary: #UNiTE_WEEKLin portfóliójából már csak egy kis kép hiányzik.





	Egy kis kép

Lin órák óta ült az üres vászon előtt. Jobbján, egy állványon vizes tálkák, festékek és különböző méretű ecsetek terültek el. Festeni próbált, a műterem hatalmas ablakain beszűrődő késődélutáni, narancsos fény erőteljesen világította meg szomorú arcát. Portfoliója utolsó darabját, egy portrét próbált fejből felskiccelni az ölében, de bárhogy fogta a ceruzát, sehogy sem akaródzott meghúznia a fejben megálmodott vonalakat. Már igazán fel akarta adni. 

Ekkor azonban pillantása elszakadt a papírról, és a jobbján, tőle pár méter távolságra ülő alakra esett. Haku félig lehunyt pillákkal, nyugodtan véve a levegőt festette meg a tőle egy méterre lévő fehér asztalon összeállított kompozíciót: két váza - egy nagy akvamarinkék, és egy kicsi, fehér, bennük nárcisz meg hóvirág, körülöttük különböző virágok szirmai. Csendélet. 

A férfi szőke haját kontyba fogta, néhány tincse azonban szabadon lógott az arca mellett, kihangsúlyozva méltatlan szépségét. Lin legalábbis igazságtalannak találta, hogy valaki ennyire gyönyörű legyen, akárcsak egy életre kelt, reneszánsz szobor. Mégsem gyűlölte őt ezért, sőt, pont ellenkezőleg. Csodálta Hakut. Isteni szikra lobbant a fejében.

A földre helyezte a vázlatfüzetét, majd lassan felállt. Léptei, ahogy Haku felé közeledett, halkan koppantak a padlócsempén, felkeltve ezzel a férfi figyelmét, aki kíváncsian pillantott Linre. Megmártotta az ecsetét a vizes tálkában, aztán rutinos csuklómozdulattal itatta le a vizet róla a jobbján lévő rongyon. 

– Mi kell? - kérdezte, ujjai tettre készen táncoltak a kellékei felett. Lin megrázta a fejét, aztán mély levegőt vett. Igen, Haku tökéletes alany lenne. Ívelt orra, keskeny, határozottságot sugalló szemei, apró ajkai fenségesen mutatnának a vásznon. Lin portfóliójának éke lenne. 

– Te - nézett mélyen a férfi szemeibe, mire Haku arcán bizonytalan mosoly suhant át. Nem tudta mire vélni a hirtelen választ, amely annyi érzelmet tükrözött. Linnek szüksége volt rá, ó, de még mennyire, hogy szüksége. 

– Minek? - vonta fel szépen ívelt szemöldökét, ahogy felemelkedett a székéről. Közelebb lépett a férfihoz, ajkaik között alig egy lélegzetnyi távolság maradt. Lin incselkedve zárta be, szájuk egymásnak préselődött, ahogy megformálta a szavakat. 

– Modellnek a portrémhoz - suttogta. Haku lehunyta a szemeit, és hitetlenül elmosolyodott. Még véletlenül sem akart eltávolodni a másiktól. 

– Tényleg? - sóhajtotta. – Elég jó vagyok én neked?

Lin nem felelt, ehelyett éhesen tapadt rá a férfi ajkaira. Nyelve utat tört magának a lélegzetnyi résen, hogy aztán táncba kezdjen Hakuéval. Forróság öntötte el a testüket, ujjaikkal hevesen táncoltak egymás öltözékén és tincsei között, csípőjük egymásnak préselődött. 

– Tökéletes vagy nekem - szakadt el egy pillanatra Lin a másiktól, hogy aztán még hevesebben tapadjanak össze.


End file.
